


Balance & Counterbalance

by tinyfirefly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DYAD, F/M, Force Bond, Love, Personal Growth, Post TROS, Redemption, TROS alternate ending, atoning for mistakes, earning redemption, i need to go on a word diet, not necessarily a fix it fic but more of a what if fic, tros happy ending, two that are one, what if, what if things had been different, will add more tags when i'm not falling asleep at my keyboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfirefly/pseuds/tinyfirefly
Summary: Balance: To create a state of equilibrium.Counterbalance: To create a state of equilibrium between one thing and another.They counterbalance each other, his darkness to her light, and her darkness to his light, the bond joining them in equilibrium. When they are together, there is no darkness or light, only each other.Individually, they each have to seek their own balance. To find within their own inner harmony. While they may be two sides of the same coin, each face of the coin is still no less than its own whole.Based upon p0ck3tf0x's 100 Ways to Say I Love You
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Balance & Counterbalance

"Here. Let me drive for a while."

The deep voice broke her out of her half-asleep stupor, fists gripping the controls tighter reflexively. "No, I've got this."

Miraculously, they'd both made it off Exegol alive. Escaping in Luke's X-wing, they'd managed to help the Resistance clean up the Final Order before skipping to hyperspace and leaving the remnants of the Sith behind. There'd only been a little time wasted planet side in debating who would pilot and who would be the rear gunner -

"You're probably the better flyer," Rey had conceded. 

Ignoring her in favor of wedging himself into the back, Ben retorted over his shoulder. "Did Luke ever tell you what happened to the last person who acted as rear-gunner on this ship? Yeah, didn't think so. Get in the pilot's seat."

\- But Ben had flatly insisted, and that was that.

"Rey, you're exhausted. Let me drive."

How they had survived... was impossible to say. Somehow the bond between them had balanced things out, their life forces pulling and healing on the other until an equilibrium was reached. 

Leaving them here. Equally drained, signatures glowing dimly in the Force, neither could last much longer without rest to recover.

"You're tired too."

Humor and gentle reassurance laced his tone. "I've rested enough, now it's your turn."

Awkwardly scuffling around, the X-wing not built for switching seats mid-flight, they somehow made it work with Ben moving first and Rey climbing over after his bulk was out of the way. 

"Wake me before we get to base."

"I will."

Sleep wrapped around her like a blanket, aided by the lull of the bond, comforting her with his presence, with the safety of being near him. Sometime later, the lurch of falling out of hyperspace woke her. 

"Ben?" Twisting around, she blinked in confusion at the unknown planet filling the viewport.

"It's okay, we're not at base yet."

"Where are we?"

He fiddled with the controls, head lowered. "This is my stop."

"What? No! Ben, what are you doing?"

"Rey, I can't go to the Resistance. You what will happen if I do." Truth coiled through the bond, gilding his words. Yes, she did know what they would do to him.

"I won't let them. You'll be with me."

"I need to have the chance to set things right. I can't do that within the Resistance."

It didn't make it any easier to watch him disembark on the planet. Returning to the X-wing, setting course for the Resistance, she almost couldn't do it. But his promise whispered in her mind, resounding through the bond.

"I'm here. I'll find you when you need me."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it. Since I don't want to focus too much time on these, each chapter can be viewed as its own one shot that connects into an overarching storyline - but still remain one shots if that makes sense? - and each chapter will also be less than 500 words because I need to go on a word diet. 
> 
> Anyone reading Silent August can see how out of control my word count per chapter has become...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
